dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Wilson
Wilson Percival Higgsbury là nhân vật có sẵn đầu tiên trong Don't Starve. Anh chỉ là nhân vật tiêu chuẩn với một cốt truyện đã được xác nhận, và như vậy anh trở thành nhân vật chính của game. Cốt truyện của anh có thể tìm thấy ở dưới. Anh ấy không có item đặc trưng nhân vật, khả năng duy nhất của anh là mọc một bộ râu rậm. Nguồn Gốc Với đoạn video Forbidden Knowledge (Tri Thức Cấm) được công bố trên trang YouTube của Klei Entertainment và được giấu trong trang của họ, nguồn gốc của Wilson được tiết lộ. Anh là nhân vật duy nhất có nguồn gốc chính thức. Wilson đã từng sống trong một ngôi nhà gỗ ọp ẹp trên ngọn núi, làm thí nghiệm suốt cả ngày. Sau khi một loại hỗn hợp nổ đám khói vào mặt anh, anh ngồi xuống, bối rồi với mọi thứ đã không làm việc như anh muốn. Anh không có quá nhiều thời gian để như thế, tuy vậy, khi anh nghe thấy một giọng nói bí ẩn phát ra từ radio của mình (được tiết lộ là sau này của Maxwell trong đoạn video). Maxwell đã cung cấp cho Wilson tri thức bí mật và bị cấm, và Wilson, sẵn sàng và nôn nóng cho cái tri thức được nói đến kia, vội vàng đồng ý. Điều này đã khiến cho một lượng lớn thông tin được nhét vào đầu anh. Những gì Wilson không biết là rằng gần như tất cả các thông tin đó không nói về bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến khoa học. Với những kiến thức mới học đó, anh bắt đầu xây dựng một cổ máy kỳ bí. Khi cổ máy đã hoàn thành, anh ta chăm chú nhìn nó trong niềm kinh ngạc. Maxwell bảo anh bật công tắc - Wilson, tuy nhiên, đã do dự. Only with a bit of egging on - Maxwell hét lên "DO IT!" ("LÀM ĐI!"") - khiến anh kéo cần gạt. Wilson khi đó nhận ra rằng cổ máy là một loại cổng dịch chuyển, only meant to lead him to his demise. Khi Maxwell cười điên cuồng, một bàn tay đen tối tăm xuất hiện từ sàn nhà và kéo Wilson vào thế giới hoang dã huyền bí nơi mà Don't Starve diễn ra. Chiến Lược Wilson là một trong hai nhân vật (người kia là Webber) có thể mọc một bộ râu. Beard Based Survival (BBS) Râu Wilson có hai đặc điểm cơ bản: *Bộ râu cung cấp tối đa 135 cách nhiệt đối với Đông Lạnh. *Bộ râu có thể cạo để có được tóc râu, cho phép người chơi chế tạo một Bù Nhìn Thịt. Bộ râu sẽ mất chính xác 15 ngày để mọc dài đầy đủ (dài nhất lúc bắt đầu của ngày thứ 16), và kể từ Mùa Đông bắt đầu vào ngày 21 trong thiết lập mặc định, điều đó cho thấy lợi thế cho sinh tồn vào Mùa Đông. Thực tế, với một Puffy Vest, một Mũ Sừng Bò, một Đá Nhiệt và một bộ râu dài đầy đủ, Wilson có thể có hệ số cách nhiệt cao nhất trong game tại 735. giả sử người chơi rời khỏi một nguồn nhiệt với 40 độ thân nhiệt, bằng 735 cách nhiệt anh ấy sẽ có khoảng 16.67 phút trước khi nhận tổn thương đông lạnh, lâu hơn 40.2 giây so với hai ''Chu trình Ngày-Đêm đủ. Điều này cho phép anh tự do hơn trong những ngày mùa đông để thu nhặt nguồn cung và thực phẩm. Ngoài ra, trong trường hợp chiến đấu với những quái vật khác trong the dead of winter đã cho thấy mất nhiều thời gian hơn dự kiến, Wilson sẽ có thể chiến đấu lâu hơn trước khi anh cần phải tìm một nguồn nhiệt. Điều này đặc biệt hữu ích khi đang truy tìm một con Voi Túi Đông, mà thường đòi hỏi thời gian đi kéo dài from fire to follow its trail. Người chơi cũng nên xem xét thực tế rằng với bộ râu với chiều dài đầy đủ, tích góp cách nhiệt đầy đủ để tồn tại trong mùa đông thì bớt khó khăn hơn, nghĩa là người chơi có thể dành nhiều thời gian chuẩn bị cho mùa đông vào bằng nhiều cách khác. Ví dụ, thay vì truy lùng một con Voi Túi để làm một bộ Vest Mát Mẻ, người chơi có thể tập trung vào việc đảm bảo đủ Bẫy Thỏ đã được đặt, hoặc nhiều Gỗ được thu nhặt chuẩn bị cho việc giảm nhiên liệu hiệu quả trong những ngày mùa đông. Nếu người chơi đang bước vào mùa đông với ít Chụp Tai Lông Thỏ hơn, sẽ là khôn ngoan nếu giữ râu để thêm cách nhiệt. Nếu nhiều quần áo cách nhiệt đã được thu nhặt trước mùa đông, cạo râu có thể là một chọn lựa tốt. Nhớ rằng một bù nhìn thịt sẽ yêu cầu 4 râu tóc, and the soonest this can be obtained outside of lowering Sanity to hunt Beardlings is 16 days with a total yield of 9 hair. Có nghĩa là người chơi sẽ có ít cách nhiệt hơn cho những ngày mùa đông, nhưng với chính sách bảo hiểm tốt một bù nhìn thịt mang lại. Cạo râu ở bất kỳ lúc nào trước khi dài đầy đủ sẽ không cho đủ tóc trong một lần cạo, nhưng tóc luôn luôn có thể được dự trữ cho sau này vì nó không phân hủy. Nói chung, Wilson nghĩa là cho sự sinh tồn Mùa đông tốt hơn và hiệu quả, cũng như có cơ hội dễ hơn để tạo nhiều bù nhìn thịt vì thực tế anh có thể tạo ra chúng mà không mất sự tỉnh táo của mình. Anh là một nhân vật giỏi toàn diện, và nhiều người chơi từ sơ cấp đến cao thấy rằng Wilson, cũng như bộ râu của anh, cho lợi thế thú vị để sinh tồn trong hoang dã. Reign of Giants trong bản mở rộng ''Reign of Giants, có một Bộ Râu trong suốt Mùa Hạ sẽ khiến Wilson quá nhiệt nhanh hơn, vì vậy đó là nên cạo râu khi bắt đầu Mùa nóng. Bên Lề * Wilson's voice is sounded by a "Harmon muted trumpet (mixed with some cup muted trumpet as well)". * Với sự giới thiệu của bản cập nhật Insanity, Wilson không còn là nhân vật duy nhất có thể tạo Bù Nhìn Thịt và với việc hoàn thành Webber trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, anh không còn là nhân vật duy nhất có thể mọc một bộ râu. * Wilson là nhân vật duy nhất không bị ảnh hưởng bởi cập nhật Strange New Powers, ngoài ra Maxwell, người đã không được hoàn thành kịp thời và có quyền hạn mới của mình sau này trong cập nhật All Well That Maxwell . * Wilson có một skull. * Trước November 14, 2013 patch, Wilson đã từng chia sẻ nhiều trích dẫn xem xét hơn so với những nhân vật khác. * Wilson có thể được sử dụng như một Steam chat emoticon. * Team Fortress 2 promoted Don't Starve with a modeled after Wilson's hair. * Wilson là nhân vật duy nhất có tên đầy đủ được biết đến. * Khi bị đánh bởi Lightning trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, Wilson, như hầu hết các nhân vật khác, được thấy là có xương trong tóc của mình. Gallery Category:Apparel Category:Characters